Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Atomix has a humanoid robotic appearance that's a bit taller than Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, and these spheres constantly move on Atomix. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. Atomix wears the Omnitrix symbol on his green and white belt. Personality Atomix acts with a kind of 'righteous' personality, and speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as 'grandfather,' and Gwen as 'cousin.' Atomix names his special attacks, much like a character from an anime show. Powers and Abilities Atomix can create atomic blasts, which can do a deadly amount of damage to its surroundings, from his hands. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!"http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/504351882223829472 Atomix doesn't need to chant every time he does an attack but does so for some attacks so he can focus his power.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/534106768846901967 Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. Atomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up to a very high altitude. Atomix is capable of flight. Atomix's armor gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. Atomix's main attacks are 'Fissile Whistle' (a flying ramming attack) and 'Nuclear Winner' (a massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area). History Original Series *In another timeline, Atomix was mentioned in Ken 10 as one of Ben 10,000's aliens. To Ken's disappointment, it was not one of the aliens in his Omnitrix given to him by Ben. Omniverse * Atomix made his debut in For a Few Brains More, where he was unlocked accidentally and named by Azmuth. He also defeated Albedo as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur and Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''For a Few Brains More'' (first appearance) Naming and Translations Toys *4" Atomix (coming soon) Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien (the first being Alien X) . **This statement is reinforced by the fact that Atomix is so far the only un-evolved alien form that can defeat two Ultimate Forms with ease. *Atomix was first seen in the season four's sneak peek of Omniverse. *The way Atomix charges his attacks is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant from the series Dragon Ball, but sounds like the "Homina Homina Homina" exclamation of Ralph Kramden from "The Honeymooners".http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/505790441791190537 *UnlikeBenBen's other aliens, Atomix was named by Azmuth. *Like Rath, Atomix gives names to his attacks and moves. They, coincidentally, are both voiced by John DiMaggio. *Atomix was designed by Dou Hong.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/532370492963706126 *Atomix refers to people by a title or his relation with them, calling Max "Grandfather" and Gwen "Cousin". *Atomix's voice is very similar to Aquaman from "Batman: The Brave and The Bold", both of whom are voiced by John DiMaggio. *As shown in Ken 10, Atomix is Ken's favorite alien, as Atomix was the first alien Ken wanted to turn into. *Similar to Big Chill , Brainstorm, Ultimate Echo Echo, and Lodestar in Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'', Atomix's mouth doesn't move when he talks. *His voice is similar to a stereotypical superhero. References See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Flying Aliens Category:Large Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Robotic Aliens